Damino Trouble
by Citizen-Kaine
Summary: Ryou is the new student to Domino High, lost and confused he meets the bad gang of the school. What’s the sweet, innocent, and very naïve boy going to do when the heat is turned up, and he has no where else to run?
1. A new start

Summary: Ryou is the new student to Domino High, lost and confused he meets the bad gang of the school. What's the sweet, innocent, and very naïve boy going to do when the heat is turned up, and he has no where else to run?

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh if I did there would be a lot less dueling and more fighting.

Warnings: shounen-ai, a bit of swearing…and most probably major OC-ness.

A.N. All Yami's have their own bodies.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Ryou: 16 Yami: 17

Bakura: 17 Seto: 17

Malik: 16 Joey: 17

Marik: 17 Yugi: 16

------------------------------------"I didn't want to get up." Ryou groaned walking towards the school. He thought back to his cat jumping on his head, then his dad coming in telling him to get up. He scratched his head his white hair sliding through his fingers with ease.

_'I don't even know anyone here…' _

Domino high stood before him in all its might. Students entered the building, and left him standing alone. Well almost alone. He looked around and saw a group of students standing together. They where all dressed in black, red, and more black. He sighed and nodded. "They are students here… might as well find out where my classes are…" He muttered as he started over to them.

One of the male students looked up towards Ryou and smirked. He nudged another student beside him and the blond smirked. "Hey Bakura where you been?" They both asked causing the other two students to look up. "You where almost late for class." They laughed and walked over to him.

Ryou shook his head. "I'm not this Bakura… My name is Ryou." The four male's circled Ryou and laughed. "Good one Bakura."

The black haired male of the group looked Ryou over before he crossed his arms. "Guys, I don't think he's Bakura… Bakura has red eyes this dweeb has brown." He smirked and leaned closer to Ryou looking deeply into his eyes. Ryou blushed and looked down his heart starting to race.

"Yeah, this kid isn't Bakura… Bakura would have smacked me." He chuckled and held out a hand. "The name is Ato, this is Yami," A shorter boy with blond bangs, and black and red spiked hair smirked at him and nodded, "This is Malik and Marik." He pointed to two blonds that looked almost the same as each other.

They smiled holding each other's hands; soon Malik leaned over and kissed Marik. Ryou blushed looking at Ato again. Ato smirked his black bangs covering his red eyes slightly. "And you said you where Ryou correct? Well, Ryou I think you'll in joy it here… I know we'll in joy having you here." He said softly as he leaned a bit closer.

"YO YOU MORONS WHAT YOU DOING STANDING AROUND THAT KID AND IGNORING ME!" Came a loud and dark voice. At once all of the boys looked up and smirked. "Yo, Bakura get over here and meet Ryou!"

----------------Bakura's POV--------------------

I looked at my friends with disgust, how dare they ignore me for some new kid? Walking closer I noticed why they had ignored me for him.

Other then the eyes he looked like me, sure he was a bit shorter, and his hair was tidy while I took pride in my mess. I found my self-wondering what it would be like to run my fingers through his silk locks. Sliding my hands into my pockets I stood there watching him. "Who's this?" I asked in a grunt.

Ato smirked putting an arm around me. "New kid, looks like you don't he? I bet he's almost as good to eat too." He whispered so that the others couldn't hear. I held back a blush and glared at Ato as he looked at Ryou again. "Ryou, this is Bakura our group leader." Ryou smiled an innocent smile at me and bowed his head. "Cute one isn't he?" Marik asked leaning close to me as Ato had.

I smirked and nodded. "Yeah, he is." Ryou blushed and looked down. "I need help finding my classes."

I held out a hand an snapped my fingers, "Let's see your class schedule then." When Ryou took out the paper I quickly grabbed it and looked it over,

_Home room: Mr. Snider 101_

_First hour: Study Hall 101_

_Second hour: 230_

_Third hour: English III 200_

_Fourth hour: Ad. History 140_

_Lunch _

_Recess _

_Fifth hour: Study Hall 101_

_Sixth Hour: Ad. Math 201_

_Seventh Hour: Physical Education_

I coughed and chuckled. "Boy's we have a nerd on our hands." I said between a chuckle. I smiled at Ryou's blush and nodded. "You've got our homeroom, and classes with at lest one of us. We'll help yeah out." Smiling once more I lead the group towards the entrance to the school. This was going to be fun for a while.


	2. Lunch can be a blast

A.N. All Yami's have their own bodies.

Warnings: shounen-ai, a bit of swearing…and most probably major OC-ness. Also I love Marik and Malik very much but as I've been told I'm not the best at them So please forgive me. Marik-evil one Malik- Some what good.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, and never will.

Last Time on Yugioh (XD):

"_You've got our homeroom, and classes with at lest one of us. We'll help yeah out." Smiling once more I lead the group towards the entrance to the school. This was going to be fun for a while._

Ryou's POV

------------------------------------------

'_I can't believe that just happened.'_ I thought as I walked silently towards my last fifth class. I could feel my face's heat build up more. I was blushing as beat red as I possibly could. I put a hand over my mouth think about what had happened in Homeroom and lunch.

--------------Flash back in Normal POV----------------------

The homeroom bell rang and Ryou had to stay out in the hall in till the teacher introduced him to come in. The students in the room laughed at a joke the teacher said about sports. While the teacher started to go down a list of announcements the group of boys smirked looking at each other.

Ato yawned stretching, and placed his arm around Bakura who pushed his arm off. That caused the others to laugh. Malik sat on Marik's lap and Yami was messing with a kid who was shorter then him and looked a lot like him. It was little Yugi if you couldn't guess.

Ato smirked leaning closer to the guys. "That new kid… what do you guys think? Should we start our game once more?" He asked looking at all of them. Bakura smirked. "I could live with that…" He whispered, Malik and Marik nodded in agreement, and Yami smirked. "Keep me out of this one loves… I'm after something else this time." Yami looked over to where Yugi now sat.

Yugi glared at the five boys along with a silver haired girl who looked at the boys blushed then looked down. "Hum… perhaps we'll make this a two way game… when one of us isn't going after little Ryou… you'll go after the second target… who's also the old new girl."

The boys looked at the girl who had taken up talking to Yugi. "Setea?" Bakura asked looking at Ato who chuckled. "Yeah, little miss innocent."

The teacher cleared his throat and the students settled down, "Lady's and Gent's I'd like you all to welcome, Ryou to the class room." He said opening the door for Ryou who entered slowly. Tea giggled. "He's cute!" She called out with a few of her smutty friends. They all giggled and waved hands at each other.

Ryou looked down a small blush on his face. "Tell us a little about your self Ryou. Like where you're from, what you do for a hobbies, things like that."

Ryou tapped his chin and nodded. "I'm from England, I in joy playing with my friends, hanging out at the mall, and talking on the phone with my friends… I have one sibling my sister, and I live with my dad."

The class clapped politely, and Ryou looked around for someone he knew again, there was the group and another person who looked like Yami. Ryou shook his head before he walked over to the group. The boys looked up and smiled Ato patting his lap, and Bakura patting his. Ryou blushed looking at the two of them before he sat behind Ato, noting the seat only opened because Yami sat on the floor. He nodded his thanks to Yami and smiled at them.

"Ryou how are you?" Ato asked watching Ryou carefully. His crimson orbs seemed to stair into Ryou's soul. Ryou nodded, "I'm ok, I'm still a bit lost who do I have class with next?"

Bakura smirked. "You have my class next well after you have study hall, then you have class with Marik and Malik." The two blonds grinned devilishly at him. "Then you have History with Yami, lunch, and then Study hall with me." Ato said his voice huskier then before, and his hand on top of Ryou's. Stroking his hand gently as he did so. This caused Ryou to blush; he hadn't even noticed Ato move his hand, let alone to on top of his own.

Ato smiled watching Ryou, the bell rang for the end of class and they all stood, except Ryou who's class was in there next anyways. Bakura and Ato stood beside Ryou for a moment, one on each side. "See you later my love." They said in unison and kissed him on both cheeks. As they walked off Ryou's blush increased more then humanly possible.

Yami exited the room waving to the boy who looked like him, and to the girl who was scribbling away at something. Soon everyone had exited the room and Ryou and the two others where alone in the class.

"Ok because you're new and I want you to get used to people you can talk to Setea and Yugi here for a while. After today I don't allow that much talking during study hall got it?" Mr. Snider nodded after Ryou nodded and moved closer to Setea and Yugi who greeted him.

Setea smiled and giggled a little. "So you're hanging out with the bad gang huh?" She asked looking at her stuff again. "Bad gang?" Ryou asked sitting down at a chair next to the two. "Yeah the bad Gang, they always get in fights, pick on people, cause trouble, and they're all like going out with each other." Yugi said shaking his head. (Hey that rhymed!)

"I hate those guys sometimes, they always try to look up my skirt, and they've pored so much water on my white shirts you'd think I was trying to wash them during school." Setea groaned fixing her school jacket.

Ryou thought for a moment. "I didn't think they where that bad…" He whispered. They smiled at him. "It's your choice, but would you mine hanging out with us for a while? We'll introduce you to some people who don't want to fuck you on sight." Setea giggled and nodded. Ryou smiled. "Sure."

That was how Ryou had met Seto and Joey, who where both in his next few classes. It seemed that Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ato where not too pleased to be shoved aside like common dogs though Ryou did say hi to them when ever he could.

That was when Lunch came around, and the boys asked him to sit with them. Ryou looked at Setea who looked at the boys a blush of anger on her face. "Come on Setea you can sit with us too, why not? It's not like you have white on for us to do anything to." Setea huffed crossing her arms. "It's up to Ryou."

Ryou nodded and smiled. "Ok, we'll sit with them." Ato took Setea under his arm as Bakura took Ryou under his arm. "Come on love, we'll get you some food."

The group ate their lunches together rather loudly, the two blonds, Malik and Marik, where making out for a while, feeding each other and having fun. Bakura kept trying to feed Ryou who would blush and shove something in his mouth, and Ato had his arm around Setea's hips whispering things into her ear. Yami was nowhere in sight.

Setea blush a deep red as Ato licked her ear and she pushed him off, standing and stomping off. Ato smirked and laughed. "That's a good girl!" He called after her. Ryou shook his head and was about to stand to go after her but was pulled down into his seat by Bakura. Bakura smiled looking at Ryou who was now leaning back so his shoulders was on Bakura's back. "Where do you think you're going my love?" Bakura asked softly. Ryou could feel a blush grow. "Setea… she ran off…" He said pointing towards the way Setea had ran.

Bakura pouted as Ato turned and sat in front of Ryou. "But we'd like to hang out with you a while… you've seemed to ignore us…" Ato said as he ran his hands up Ryou's thighs. Ryou's blush deepened and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah… we want you to be around love…" Bakura whispered as he leaned down a bit. Ryou opened his eyes wide as Bakura kissed him roughly. Malik and Marik seemed to stop as Ato and Bakura had started to go at it with Ryou leaving them out of the fun. Ato smiled running his hands up Ryou's legs to his shirt.

Ryou didn't know what to do, he had just met these guys, yet he was pulled towards them in ways he had never been pulled before. He wanted so badly to kiss Bakura back, to feel Ato's strong arms around him. Bakura licked Ryou's lips before he lifted his head and nodded to Ato who smirked and pulled Ryou up in till their lips met. Ryou let out a gasp and Ato took advantage of that, sliding his tongue into Ryou's mouth. Ryou closed his eyes and let out a muffled moan.

Ato smirked as he broke their kiss to breath. He licked his lips and kissed Ryou's forehead then grabbed his backpack. "See yeah soon love." Bakura said as he stood and walked off with Malik and Marik. Ato stayed behind and smiled. "Come on, let's get to study hall."

-----End flash back------------

I blushed beet red as he walked beside Ato to class. Ato had his arm around my shoulders, and all I could think about was the kiss. How was I going to be able to study when I couldn't even get my mind off of that! Ato seemed to notice that I was still thinking about it because he had looked down, and kissed me softly. As if there was not a care in the world resting on his shoulders.

I blushed and pulled away a bit. Ato let go and smirked. "So Ryou, can I walk you home today?" He asked licking his lips a bit. My eyes went wide at that thought. The perverted images filled my head as I did so. "W-w-well Bakura asked if he could already." I replied and blushed once more.

Ato chuckled. "When one of the group asks to walk you home they ask for everyone, so I guess we'll be walking together."

Suddenly I knew there was something to look forward to at the end of the day.

-----------End of Chapter Two---------

Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
